harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Chief Medical Officer
The Chief Medical Officer is in charge of the health of the crew. They make sure that the Medical Doctors are treating people effectively, and making sure the Virologists. Geneticists, and Chemists are working for the good of the station. Overview You control the entire medbay. Make sure all the Medical Doctors are doing their job, the station's crewmen have their suit sensors on, the geneticist makes backups of personnel and etc. If you're the only person on the medical team, then you'll have trouble doing your job. You know almost everything about medicine, so you can advice and partially perform surgeries, create chemicals, make genetic backups, clone and everything else, but you are not a super-doctor. Your job is to make sure everybody else in Medbay can do and is doing their jobs, not to be out there on the field yourself. You can take over for someone if there's an emergency, but otherwise, you're an administrator, not a field medic. Your Job You are often regarded as the least important Head of Staff, but in reality, you hold a great deal of power. Without a competent Chief Medical Officer coordinating things, Medbay often dissolves into a chaotic mess that only manages to heal anybody through sheer coincidence. Your job is to make sure that the Chemistry staff are supplying the Medical Doctors with all the different medicines they require to treat the patients, that the Geneticists are making genetic backups of people and cloning the dead, and that Virology responds promptly to outbreaks. Specialised Staff When the round starts, review your medical staff and assign jobs. Remember, Emergency Physicians, Surgeons, and regular Doctors are all the same job, and they're all required to treat patients. Their specific title just indicates a specialization. They can and should be able to be given assignments outside of that, so long as it still falls within the description of Medical Doctor work. If they're unable or unwilling to do basic medical work because "they're a surgeon, not a doctor", then they need reeducating about what their job actually entails. Make sure that you have a dedicated EMT team ready to respond to calls for medical assistance from outside of Medbay, someone manning the front desk to handle arrivals and minor cases, and someone - preferably a Surgeon - waiting in the wings to handle critical cases that require Cryo treatment or surgery. Each of these three assignments is vital for different reasons, and, once given a job, your staff should focus on doing that job exclusively except in case of emergency. If they don't, and they try to do someone else's job, it means that you have two doctors doing a job that could be done by one, and an area which is left understaffed. Make sure that everyone is entirely clear on exactly what their job is and why it is important. When everyone has their assignments, make sure that everybody has their Medical belts stocked with the basic tools of the trade - gauze, ointment, epinephrine, and things like that. Emergency Physicians should carry more than most, and should have a variety of Medkits available for unusual cases, since they're the first responders and may have to deal with anything. Chemical Fixes Once your main staff is set up, contact Chemistry and get them to start making medicines for your doctors. An efficient Cryo mix is a must-have, so have the Chemists take the cryoxadone from Cryo and add some Mannitol into the beaker for a basic mixture. Potassium iodide, synthflesh, charcoal, mannitol, perfluorodecalin, spaceacillin, and mutadone are all important, so have those mixed up as soon as possible, and make sure that your doctors know that they're available and where to find them. Make sure that Virology gets some diluted milk and radium, too, or your Virologists won't be able to do anything. Once you have all of the basic medicines, have Chemistry mix up a little bit of everything and stock up on the important stuff. Responding As with other Head positions, a large part of your job is to be watchful for any calls for medical assistance. As soon as one comes in, make sure that your EMTs are responding and that the rest of your staff are ready to take in anybody who can't be treated in the field. It's also a good idea to ask for an Odysseus from Robotics, preferably with two mounted Sleepers. Make sure that your EMTs know how to operate it; an Odysseus can save a lot of lives and make it possible for your EMTs to answer calls that they would normally be unable to due to its armor and internals. Outbreaks When diseases break out, this is your chance to shine. You have a biohazard suit inside of your office. Use it. Then consult the Virologist and Chemist. You have the authority to isolate and detain anyone experiencing symptoms. Vaccinate the medical personnel and quarantine the infected. Administer the drugs, keep people alive. Your Medical Doctors should be helping with this, if they're not, shout them into line. Hypospray This is your medical tool, your lifeline. It's a fast injector (dealing bursts of 5 units, with a fill limit of 30 units). It starts with 30 units of Omnizine. You need to get rid of the chemicals inside before you can fill it with different medicine, and the only way to get anything out is to inject it into somebody. It's considered very bad form to just go around injecting people however. Good candidates for your hypospray are Omnizine or Epinephrine. Traitoring So, you're a traitor CMO? Don't fret. You have many possible tools to help with your objectives. Your hypospray will help a bit, try filling it with Morphine for sedation purposes. You have access to Chemistry, so you can sneak in there and make some space lube or similar. You can pretend to "heal" hurt targets brought in, and even disrupt some targets getting cloned. The bottom line here is to be a bad doctor. Changeling As a changeling CMO, you've got plenty of options. One of your major goals is to capture Genetics so you can absorb genomes quite easily. The spray bottle and hypospray can both be used to knock out victims, and you can lure many humans on the pretense on healing them. CMOlings are best played stealthily. Try not to get anyone too suspicious with you. category:Jobs